


'Til I Die

by Twinkle_Red_Star



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags in the future, NSFW, You x Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Red_Star/pseuds/Twinkle_Red_Star
Summary: This is going to be a Reader/Sans where the reader is supposed to be a male.You enter to your third semester in High School (Like 10th grade). But something changed in your scholar life, this is the first time the school is going to introduce undergrounders in the school. You will live a normal life like any other student but... You will have some friends that will introduce you to your soulmate. Who could that person be?





	1. A New Semester in High School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Neighbor's Friends*Handsome Male Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788114) by [KateMcHughGorman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMcHughGorman/pseuds/KateMcHughGorman). 



> I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible, but I wanted to do write this thing since last week. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this work.

**[ _'_ Til I die]**

* * *

 

**_Chapter_1_A_New_Semester_in_High_School_ **

God hated you, that's all you needed to know while you were saying goodbye to your mom in the entrance of your old but pretty High school. In the left there was the football stadium of your school and in front of you a zigzag curve path that lead to the medium size campus with the classrooms classified by numbers from 2401 to 2438. Thinking about all the bullshit you knew you were going to face these 5 months you chew your gum, while you took your backpack and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, have a great day" She said indifferently. You knew she didn't mean to doesn't care, after all she was late to work and somehow stressed.

"Love you mom, have a great day too" You replied and closed the door.

When she left you put your headphones listening to the whole album of Overexposed in Spotify and walked towards all the 1st, 3rd and 5th students. But what was interesting was that this scholar period there will be undergrounder students. Of course you couldn't care less about them, not in the mean way. You never have discriminated anyone; tho you have a strange sense of humor that implies black jokes. Your sarcasm is too camouflaged that you could hurt feelings that you didn't tried to hurt. But you thought - _Hey chill, there could be some handsome and intelligent boys this period_ \- Still you doubt it... A furry arm touched your shoulder trying to reach your attention. You took your headphones off and turned around.

"Excuse me" She said. You heard the voice of an undergrounder that was soft but strong "You know where's the classroom 2423?"

"Yeah, it's in front of the teacher’s office, right there. You see it?" The classroom wasn't visible but the teacher’s office was.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Then she walked with a smile through some human’s glares and reached the classroom.

"Hey!" You shout while that crew looked at you "If you want to glare to someone then glare them in the eyes, you cowards" They just kept quiet until you left - _That's what I thought motherfuckers_ \- Some other persons looked at you laughing of those 5 immature senior students. Two skeletons that were passing by didn't do anything and kept walking interested about your way to express yourself, but nothing else happened.

Finally, you arrived to your classroom greeting the classmates that you knew and sitting on one desk.

"Hey (_) How was your summer?" One of your best friends came to you.

"We just talked yesterday Andy, I did nothing rather than lay in the coach and read, write occasionally, hear Hamilton repeatedly and eat a lot, nothing else"

"That sounds like a wet dream for me" Your girlfriend intervened. Both of you kissed cheeks.

You loved having this complicated relationship with her, you were homosexual, she was bisexual. Though everyone asked to you: Why are you saying that she is your girlfriend if you are gay? And you explained that a boyfriend/girlfriend is that person you will marry, you don't necessarily need to have a sexual attraction to her/him so... you always told them " _Imagine that we are asexual, we have an asexual open relationship_ " With the time people got the idea 'till the day it was assimilated. You both could date and like someone else (like she was doing, she has a crush on a 20 years old Senior student that he meet in the school orchestra).

"I can't handle to be the third wheel in my moms and father relationship" Tho it was her stepfather she recognized him as a father. A father that was from Mexico and only talked Spanish and a little of English.

"Come one how bad can it be?" Andy asked.

"Andy, I went with her and his parents to a rock climbing local, they were great, Baker and me had fun, but I can't imagine she doing it alone"

"(_) It wasn't that cheesy" She said.

"I mean that you just invited me cause the rock climb is in pairs, sucker" They laughed.

"Aww, of course not, I wanted you to be with me" Cheesy, but you knew she wasn't lying.

"I know, I know" The three of you waited for the classes to start.

While you were listening to your music others where analyzing their schedule, talking about the new subjects like, Physics, ToK, CAS, etc... And discussing in their seats. It didn't take a lot for the teacher to enter through the door. Thank God, it was a teacher you knew.

"Good morning students" Said Miss DuBois.

"Morning teacher" The echo of all the sleepy students ricocheted in the walls. She came in and put her stuff on her desk.

"Today, besides of the introduction of my subject, that is Mathematics, I will introduce you to your new classmates" There was one or two " _ok's_ " and some whispers here and there. "They are monsters so be nice to them" Nothing changed, you didn't even notice a sign of discrimination "Come in guys" and they entered slowly.

The first person was a beautiful undergrounder with scales. She looked like a mermaid with legs, green tentacles that replaced her hair and some strange blue arms. The second undergrounder were a little more defined as a wild animal. It was a grizzly brown bear with some spots of a darker brown, yellow eyes and an orange sweater. It was like your size. Then, the final student was a humanoid goat with a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He looked hot as fuck.

"Hi I'm Lar, nice to meet you!" Said the mermaid. The typical response of you and your group filled the room " _Hi Lar_!"

"I'm Bern" Said the bear - _An original name for an ironic being_ \- " _Hi Bern_ "

And last but not least "Hey, I'm Krein" His smile were hot as you thought and you didn't felt bad for your 5 minutes of being a furry. " _Hey Krein_ "

The classes went excellently, personal presentations, evaluating aspects, etc. It went so well that you didn't threw up when some random teacher (Literature) gave you homework the first day.

★★★

Finally, you finished your daily 8 hours’ school period, you couldn’t wait to lay in your bed, eating your favorite food with your favorite drink, lasagna with water.

You said goodbye to all your group and went to the University campus because your stepfather waited you there… That’s what you would do if you weren’t staying in school until 4 cause your parents got off work at that hour.

“Now what?” You said loudly. Everyone were dispersed in the school doing clubs or extracurricular activities. You only had your extra on Thursday. You thought on staying in the library in a sofa, but you weren’t going to stay in Facebook or YouTube one hour, that bored you.

You noticed an undergrounder seated with a sad face in one of the three stairs entering to the library, it was Lar.

You approached slowly because you wanted to know more about your classmate.

“Hey Lar, are you ok?” You said, sitting next to her. Her face didn’t change.

“Oh, hey um… I’m sorry, I can’t remember your name” Poor little thing.

“Oh, no problem I’m (_)” You said gently.

“(_)?” Was something wrong with your name? He noticed that you were kinda confused. “No, no! It’s just that, it’s a nice name” How can possibly such a person that has that effort of making a first impression being so sad?

“Thanks” You didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t common that someone liked your name “I like your name too, it’s curious” She blushed a little, you didn’t intent to flirt, but what can you do to stop being so dam kind? (A lot of things but… you know) “So, why are you so sad?”

“Um… Some people were mean to me just a moment…”

“Tell me who, I’ll beat them up” Now you were mad, she overwhelmed a little cause she didn’t know what you were capable of. But she tried to calm you.

“Oh no, no! You don’t need to do that… Bern came and they ran away, he was with me but he went to buy some ice cream” You expect that someone would bully undergrounders in school, but you didn’t expect that that undergrounder was going to be your classmate “I knew it was going to happen later or soon, after all… I’m a monster…”

“Have you read a dictionary Lar?” She felt confused.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“A monster is something that causes fear you know, and I’m not afraid of you” She smiled a little. That hope was the thing you were searching “I’m sorry that you had such an encounter like that, and it’s inevitable. There’ll be always someone that is not going to accept you, but I hope you can work with us”

“Us who?”

“Our group, 2418 I have been with them like a year, I can promise you that you are not going to find that behavior with us” Bern was coming with two ice creams “By the way, I’m not trying to flirt with you”

“I know, a little bird told me something” You wonder who talked to her about you and what did that who said. “Bern, this is (_), one of our classmates” He didn’t introduce himself personally, and he weren’t going to, but you smiled and started the conversation.

“Hi Bern, nice to meet you” He didn’t even stare at you.

“Is he bothering you Lar?” He just met some assholes, that’s fair, but you weren’t going to be so submissive.

“Bern don’t be rude” Lar said, his expression was so indifferent.

“It’s ok Lar. Bern, not every human in this school is an asshole…” He interrupted you while he grimaced in anger.

“What do you know about what I think? For me all of you humans…” You interrupted as well. You were keeping your cool but… it was hard.

“Maybe human is not a right term to use for me Bern” The two of them didn’t talk for like 10 seconds.

You love to keep your secrets, but that little phrase escaped from your mouth. Are you really trying to be accepted by someone? No, you were trying to befriend someone. Why? He was rude with you. You usually don’t do this kind of things. Then you realized, all your friends were from your scholar group, they know you and you know them, you wanted to keep that happiness, even if it took time for Bern.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that sentence” You said. Bern took his look out of you watching the parking lots. A white car was waiting for them. Krein was driving and he sent a smile to you.

“He’s coming for us” Bern made a sign to Lar and she got up.

“Oh! Before I forgot. (_), tomorrow there’ll be a party in a friend house, it would be lovely if you join us” Bern didn’t object at all, he didn’t cared of what other people did.

“Oh, I’m… going to ask to my mom if I can. If she gives me green light, I’m in” She smiled.

“Yay! I’ll see you tomorrow then, goodbye”

“See you tomorrow guys” You tried to include Bern in that goodbye, tho he didn’t reply he gave you a less defiant look. That worked for you… for now.

In the car Krein and Lar waved to you while they were going home. Then you kept waiting for your mom to come for you, thinking - _I wonder, who’s that friend of hers-._


	2. Parties and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and enjoy the chapter. :)

**['Til I die]**

* * *

 

**_Chapter_2_Parties_and_New_Friends_ **

“No” You were in your break time of 20 minutes after one hour of History and another of ESS. Andy went to the cafeteria to buy some burritos and you were sitting in the three stairs that leaded to your classroom with Krein and Baker.

“Please, it will mean a lot for me if you do it” Your teacher of Self-Developing was asking you to do a presentation to 8 groups in the auditory. You didn’t wanted to waste your time in some boring presentation controlled and moderate by your teachers.

“Miss Diana, why don’t you get a professional psychologist to talk to us?” Baker asked, and it was a really good question.

“I don’t want this presentation to be another talk of: you can’t decide ‘till you are 20. I want something new, and (_)’s sense of humor + His knowledge about sexuality is the perfect combination” Now that you knew that your words weren’t going to be manipulated by teachers you tried to negotiate.

“Give me 100% in CAS and SD and I’ll do it” She started to shout Yay’s and other exclamations “But, why do you want to do it one week after starting school, isn’t it too soon?”

“4 groups of 1st semester will be there, and the principal wanted to develop this theme” Wow, it had to be the principal’s idea.

“Rather than drugs and alcohol? Why don’t you care about our society teacher?” Baker laughed a little, Miss Diana didn’t liked the joke and Krein didn’t understand what was happening.

Diana said a gently goodbye and when she left Krein asked you what was this all about. He has never heard about presentations in schools.

“You know, in schools the adults always want to talk about drugs, alcohol, sexuality, vandalism, etc… because they think we “teenagers” are susceptible to this things, and they do talks to us about how bad are those things for our body or about personal growth” Then he started to get it. He told you that he was curious about this talks and that he would like to see yours “Wait until next week then”

The bell rang and you and your friends were prepared to keep your daily scholar hell.

★★★

”Are you going to stay?” Baker was in the door waiting for you to save your laptop and materials in your backpack.

“Nah, Lar invited me to a party, so I’ll go with her, Bern and Krein” Of course, The three of them were waiting for you because you didn’t had a car. What a shame.

“You are so easy! Now you are going to play the whore role? Motherfucker, Marco is going to be sad” Now the RPG started. Sometimes you two liked to act as a dysfunctional couple with an imaginary adoptive son called Marco. Why is your life so strange?

“I BRING MONEY AND FOOD YOU BITCH, YOU SHOULD BE IN THE HOUSE WITH GOOD FOOD AND CLEANING” What an original and ironic phrase.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER, GO TO A HOTEL, I DON’T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE” You two were exiting the room and the trio were really confused. “Bye guys, see you tomorrow” Baker said goodbye and left the scenario. Krein was about to ask you what the fuck happened, Lar were worried and Bern didn’t gave a shit.

“RPG” They made some “ _Ohh’s_ ” while the four of you were going to the Parking in the university. It was like 3:30pm when the sun hid behind the buildings.

Krein sat on the driving seat and you were the co-pilot. Bern and Lar were in the seats behind you, quiet and listening to the music in the radio. Bern didn’t liked the new songs of Shawn Mendez so he gave you a cable to put some music of his phone. A song of…

“Set it Off?” You asked, that was your favorite band “I love that band” You tried to hum the melody when Bern started to sing, he sang pretty well, you liked his voice when he sang some rock music. “So… who is this friend of yours?” Krein answered you.

“The house is from a teacher that we had in primary school” You wonder what kind of school they went. After all, you didn’t know they knew each other until now. “But the host is one annoying skeleton”

“Why is he annoying?” Was he a human or was he like Bern? You didn’t know but somehow you were curious about it.

“He is…” When Lar was about to reply an idea passed through her head “kinda _humerus_ ” You couldn’t help but snort while Bern and Krein gave her a dead look “Sorry, sorry, it is funny guys”

“Next time I will throw you from my car” You and Lar interchanged some looks while you kept laughing seeing the window.

Outside there were some buildings, some restaurants and a lot of people walking among the undergrounders. Everything seems normal, like if it had always been this way. But you knew it wasn’t. There are bad people in this world, but you have not had the chance to meet this people. Everything from your point of view was normal.

If you only knew that that wasn’t going to last.

The undergrounders came 5 years ago, just 5. You were 11 when they came above ground. The News were overloaded with this information; everyone was talking about that. It took 1 year for the undergrounders to have their rights, another for people to accept their rights, another to organize a social hierarchy, everything was a mess. Thank God your mother is so open minded that he taught you that they were normal people like you. But the two of you were amazed that the ambassador was a little child of 9 years old. Now they would have 14 years or 15.

“So guys, what are your interests?” You wanted to break all this silence. You were going to experience some of your anxiety attacks if you didn’t talk or fell asleep.

“Uhm… Interests? I guess I like to paint… Uhm… Oh! I like to cook too, and maybe I could say I… Nope, I think that’s all” You liked how her interests were so different from each other, paint and cook are two different things… But, who are you to judge her?

“Cool. I’m not into paint that much but I kinda like cooking. Like cakes and stuff” She smiled at you, happy that you make her know you were interested on her you asked Bern.

“Why do you care?” He didn’t even looked at you, but he didn’t said it in an mean way. Or that’s what you waned to think.

“Bern like to sing. He also play the guitar and write, he’s an awesome writer…” Krein interrupted making Bern kinda mad, but mad in a funny way.

“WHY DO YOU TOLD HIM, THAT’S PERSONAL” Lar laughed a little and you couldn’t help to smile. “Yeah, make fun of me, I don’t care, you heard nothing from me (_)” He crossed arms and legs while you gave him a look.

“You know, I’m in the representative group of singing in the school, and I love to write too” Was that a blush in his cheeks?

“You two are paired together, don’t you?” Krein was now making fun of both. Bern didn’t payed attention, he was looking through his window, again.

“And you little goat, what do you have on your mind?” He didn’t took his eyes out of the road, what a good driver.

“Meh, I like soccer” - _Oh, so we have an athlete between us_ \- “I also play the drums, and the guitar like Bern, but what I love is photography” You never had the chance to enjoy some time with undergrounders, only in public places when they were working or asking you about directions. You liked this trio of friends that you met in your third semester. “And you (_)? What things do you like?”

You started to think about your hobbies, your likes, what things identified you. But you already said 2 of all your things.

“Uhm… I like to… there’s not a lot of things, I just said 2 and to complement them I could say I… I love autumn, winter… Vanilla ice cream, teal, pizza… I play the piano too.” They didn’t looked very satisfied with you answer.

“You don’t know yourself?” Bern asked, it’s the first time he was curious about you.

“I guess or… I don’t know if I even know or not myself, but I just live. I don’t need to know myself at all. If the wind blows in one way I’ll decide if I follow it or not, that’s me” Since when you were very deep and open with people you just knew yesterday? Oh! Always, it’s not like you were trying to hide something.

“Well I hate to interrupt this deep and self-discovering moment, but we arrived”

You take a look through the window and there it was, a big house with some other big houses around it. This one was white, two floors, and a fence of 6 ft. high that covered the entire backyard. Behind it there was a gorgeous green grass floor full with undergrounders enjoying the party.

When you got off the car you walked behind Krein because you were a little uncomfortable. Maybe you didn’t belong here but you were invited gently.

Then, a pretty old woman who looked like Krein came walking with a purple shirt and a grey pants. She seems very friendly from where you are.

“I’m glad you guys could came…” The woman said, her voice was soft, extremely soft “Oh! Who is this friend of yours?” You were kinda shy but Krein saved your back.

“He is (_) aunt, a friend from the school, it’s alright if he stays?” The woman giggled a little. Tho she looked kinda offended when Krein insinuated she wouldn’t accept a guest.

“Of course! I’m Toriel, Krein’s aunt. Nice to meet you (_)” Now you were less shy. That welcome seemed to be very warm and comfy.

“Nice to meet you too Miss Toriel.” You shake hands with her. Her paw was super cute and tender, just like Krein’s paw.

“Please, call me Toriel” You nodded, trying to not be disrespectful. “Please come in my children”

The yard was full of undergrounders and no more. No one even noticed that you were in there and you didn’t care if they notice. But, despite of accepting the offer of being here you weren’t a party person. You enjoyed casual parties of like 10 or 15 people. You and they made jokes and played to truth or dare, you always choose truth because you were so lazy that you didn’t wanted to stand up.

So, adjusting to you protocol, you sit in a lonely chair in a lonely table, seeing how your friends went to greet other people. Lar went with another undergrounder while Bern went to talk with some polar and panda bears. Krein also was talking with… - _Wait, is that the king of the undergrounders?_ \- You could say everyone was here having fun and enjoying their time.

It didn’t take a lot of time when someone touched your shoulder.

“ _Hey!_ ” A human kid was signing in front of you. It was easy to understand them because in 2nd semester the school made you choose between French, Japanese, Italian, Spanish and a plus with sign language. You choose French because you already know Spanish.

“Hey! What’s up?” They sat in a chair next to you.

“ _Why are you so lonely?_ ” You didn’t wanted to talk about your lack of encourage. You really weren’t in your favorite place to be.

“Meh, I like to stay quiet. I’m kinda lazy when we are talking about socialize” They got up, running to a yellow lizard with glasses and a black dress with white dots. They whispered something to her and grabbed her hand, nervously you laughed, seeing that desperate intent of them to pair you to someone just you could have a talk.

“He-hey! I’m Al-al-alphys, nice to me-meet you” Wait… was her Alphys the real Alphys? The scientific researcher that you admired? Not only for her work, also because for her book “Learn to live again” That Alphys?

“OMG it’s you!” She looked nervous, so you decide to keep your cool and not overwhelm her with some silly fan questions. “I love your work of the contrast between Human science and undergrounders magic. I have also read your book” She blushed a little, your trial to be a normal person and not a fan failed.

“Really?! I ha-have never m-meet a human that en-enjoyed my work”

“ _I’ll leave you two with some space_ ”

Alphys and you spent like an hour talking about science and stuff, you were amazed about how intelligent she was. She even liked anime as you and talked to you about how the new season of Shokugeki No Soma was some marketing thing and not a passionate intent to follow the story. In that period of time you exchanged cellphones numbers and Facebooks. You enjoyed that time with her, until a undergrounder came to challenge you to an Arm wrestling competition. You could say she was jealous of how you were talking with Alphys.

“You are not going to win punk! SHOW ME YOUR DETERMINATION!” She said.

“Undyne, talk less and TRY HARDER!” You replied. You just handled 3 seconds the first round, but Undyne recognized your spirit. “That’s all you can do kiddo?!”

“Undyne! Do-don’t be rude” Alphys was trying to make things easier on you, but it was helpless, you really were a weak person against her.

“I give up, BUT NEXT TIME IS NOT GOING TO BE SO EASY!” The two of you were hitting the table defiantly.

“I expect more next time (_)! HAHAHAHA! And the next time my bae is going to win against you!” Alphys now looked nervous while you were laughing.

“WHA-WHAAAT?!”

They stayed on the table while you went to a mini bar right in the middle of the place, the bartender was a giant flare with glasses.

“Can you give me a diet coke please?” The man took a glass with ice and put some of the drink on it. Then he went to attend other client “Thanks” - _Why did the fucking glass didn’t boiled?_ \- You asked to yourself

Wow, you couldn’t believe you were surviving this party and having fun at the same time. The weather in the darkness of the night was so nice and the music that was played in the afternoon stopped. Almost like a dream. When you looked around you noticed Bern was next to you.

“Are you having fun?” You asked trying to cheer up his exhaustion.

“Don’t talk to me now, please, not now” He looked stressed, like if he was worried of something.

“What’s the matter, are you ok…?”

“Shhh stay quiet idiot they are going to hear you!” Now you noticed, Bern was hiding inside his hoodie. “Oh no!”

“HEY LOOK, THAT FAGGOT IS HERE” A crew of four bears were now behind Bern, teasing and bothering him “Bernie, long time no see. How is the slut work going? Does it pay you well?” Now you were mad ass fuck.

“Yeah Bernie, we’ll do you a favor and let you suck our cocks, for free” Bern wasn’t defending himself, now you knew they were going to do some sexual harassment shit to Bern “Come here” Just when those motherfucking crew were about to take him you intervened, throwing you coke to the boss.

“Leave him alone jackass!” You weren’t afraid of some crew of bullies, even thought they were like 9ft. high and looked like some nasty bad movie where they were the owners of a sex club, you weren’t afraid.

“Look what we got here, another slut. And this is a human slut” They took the neck of your shirt and punched you in the eye. - _FUCK_ \- you didn’t screamed while you were moaning in the grass, covering your left eye. Bern was in shock and couldn’t move. “What are you going to do now little human fag…?” When he was about to kick your stomach an entity appeared in front of you, it was a skeleton with black shorts, a blue jacket and a pair of pink slippers. His left eye was glowing blue.

“ENOUGH” You hear the voice of Toriel, but you couldn’t see a thing because you were in some kind of agony, thought you could feel some warm thing surrounding your eye. Was that blood? “Leave my house now”

“Pfff, we were just leaving right guys?” Some affirmations surrounded the asshole. She was covered in a furious rage. “This is not the last time you are going to see us sluts” He said referring to you and Bern. Toriel patience didn’t last longer and she threw all her fireball to them. They run away.

“What did I miss?” Undyne came from the restroom, making you laugh harder and harder. Everyone were confused but you were just there, laughing like a psychopath, now you were crying of the pain.

“come on kiddo, try to chill” The skeleton took you in his arms and went inside the house, not before telling Toriel he was going to use some ice and some supplies of his emergency box that were in her bathroom.

“Fuck, it hurts” The skeleton laughed a little, was he making fun of your poor purple eye? “I didn’t expect that my charming prince was going to be a skeleton”

“was that a double meaning pun?” He started to laugh more. He put you in a comfy bed and covered your eye with some bandages, the pain increased when he threw some alcohol in your eye to disinfect the wound. “i know it hurts, try to handle it kiddo”

“My name is (_), not kiddo” You didn’t looked like you were enjoying that time at all. “Would you like it if I call you monster?”

“that’s what i am dude, feel free to call me whatever you want” You disagree with that motion.

“It’s not right! How can I possibly call you a monster if you are attending my wounds?! Have some self-respect!” He was more confused than you are right now.

“you asked me if you can call me monster and then you got mad upon my answer. are you sure that that punch didn’t affect your brain?” Well, he got a point. You never create nonsense conversations without a meaning, so you asked for what you wanted.

“I just… want to know your name” He smirked. He thought you were a strange human that couldn't handle the fact of having a purple eye, and that you were just talking to him because you wanted to kill time. Although it was funny for him see your reactions.

“sans, sans the skeleton” Now you were getting somewhere “ now, just to make sure. you don’t see anything. i’m _eye_ right?” You snorted, what a bad pun he made for the occasion, but you couldn’t help your bad sense of humor “ come on, _eye_ swear this will last just like _eye_ th weeks”

“Stop it Sans, I’m _see_ rious” He laughed as well. The two of you were making puns like 30 minutes in that lonely but comfy room until you returned to the party asking Krein if he could drive you home. You said goodbye to everyone, except from Bern because you didn’t saw him in the place. Although Sans waved to you slowly covering his left eye with his hand.

Even when the two of you were laughing, you knew he was as empty as you.


End file.
